dcfandomcom-20200222-history
DC Database:Video Game Template
}}}__NOEDITSECTION__Category:Video Games } | Category: } }} } | Image = } | ImageSize = } | ImageText = } | Gallery = } | Universe = } | Aliases = } | Custom = } | CustomLabel = } | Developers = } | Publishers = } | Genres = } | Modes = } | Ratings = } | Platforms = } | Media = } | Release Date = } | IMDB ID = } | Previous Game = } | Next Game = } }} } | } }} }} } } | } | The Appearances in this Video Game are unknown. }} } } | } | The Story of this Video Game is unknown. }} } } | } | The cast of this Video Game are unknown. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } | } } }} } /Images| * Images from }} }| * Characters from * Other things related to }} * }}}| }| }}/Gallery|Video Game Gallery: /Images | | /Images}} > 0 | }} }} } } | } | * None. }} } | | Category:Image Needed}} }| }|[}}||[[Category:Wikify]]}} | Category:Articles in need of summaries}} }| }}}| |1}}| }}}| |0}}| }}}| |2}}}}|}} Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Usage Always Present Fields | Title = TITLE OF THE GAME | Appearances = CHARACTERS WHO APPEARED IN THE GAME | Story = THE STORYLINE OF THE GAME | Characters = | Cast = ACTORS WHO PLAYED THE CHARACTERS, MISC CREW | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALTERNATE NAMES FOR THE GAME | Universe = UNIVERSE ASSOCIATED WITH THIS GAME | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL IN INFOBOX | Custom = CUSTOM TEXT | Developers = DEVELOPERS | Publishers = PUBLISHERS | Modes = MODES | Genres = GENRES | Ratings = RATINGS | Platforms = PLATFORMS (GAME CONSOLES) | Media = MEDIA | Release Date = DATE THE GAME WAS RELEASED | IMDB ID = IMDB.COM ID NUMBER | Previous Game = THE GAME THIS WAS A SEQUEL TO | Next Game = THE GAME THIS IS A PREQUEL TO | Tagline = TAGLINE | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : UNIVERSE/GALLERY IF UNIVERSE IS FILLED IN, OR PAGENAME/GALLERY | StoryHeader = DEFAULT : Story | CharactersHeader = DEFAULT : Characters | CastHeader = DEFAULT : Cast | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note | Image = If blank, then "Category:Image Needed" | Story = If blank, then "Category:Synopsis Needed"; If filled, but no link, "Category:Wikify" __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates